Reincarnated with you
by July's fantasies
Summary: AAO gave one last attack to the academy, wil the academy win? Or will our famous hero die? Die...reincarnated...together with...you... A NXM story v NO TRAGEDY! ON HOLD!
1. WE CAN MAKE IT!

Reincarnated with you...

please read my another fanfic too! v hope you will enjoy my fanfics!

* * *

Chapter 1

Flames were present everywhere as the school was thrown into chaos. Blood were spilled and corpses were strewn all over the battlefield.

A certain boy could be seen dashing madly across the field as he leaped at every enemy he sees. He secured his cat mask and panted. "I have to get out of this mess…Where is Mikan?" He flustered as he scanned around him.

The brunette was fighting with an unknown enemy and was just about to get slashed by the enemy's knife when a the raven-haired boy appeared and roasted the enemy alive.

"ARGH!!" the enemy screamed as he realized that his time was up. He dropped dead to the ground , slowly leaving nothing but a pile of ash. The pig-tailed girl stared in shock from the corner of her eyes as Natsume hugged her, trying to shield her from the horrible sight.

He grabbed her hand and ran to the nearest shelter as fast as they could. Mikan was still shocked by the sight. She could not believe that her beloved academy was thrown into chaos within a few hours…

_Flashback…_

_The day was going on as usual and the brunette entered the classroom, wearing the usual bright smile on her face. Her fight with her boyfriend, Natsume ,(yes, nastume was now her BF and they are now 16 years old…) was going on as usual. She tried to hug Hotaru again and failed. She greeted everyone in the class and everyone greeted her back. It was the usual happy day…_

_However, the emergency alarm was suddenly activated, followed by an announcement saying that their school was invaded by the ever detestable AAO. It was not the usual attacked organised by measly little members of the AAO, but the real AAO heads themselves. _

_Bombs and explosions erupted everywhere in a blink of an eye and everyone screamed. Natsume got serious and immediately dashed out of the classroom. Only to come face to face with his first enemy. However, the enemy was the one that was unfortunate as Natsume roasted him within a few seconds, he got no chance at all. The first blood was shed._

_Mikan followed her boyfriend, worried for him. During these years, she had found out that he belong to the 4__th__ type of alice, and it had taken her awhile to accept the fact that if he kept on going out on the missions assigned by the school, he was going to die one day. So, she had willingly joined him on missions, much to Natsume's disbelief, and had trained hard to become quite tough to beat these years. However, have you heard of a women's instincts? Mikan felt uneasy in the depth of her heart and knew that something bad was about to happen._

_Then, within a few seconds, the war started…_

_End of flashbacks…_

She snapped back to reality as a gun shot was heard. Her eyes widen with horror as she realized that Natsume was shot. "NATSUME!!" she cried, tears flowing out fast and free. He was hurt while she was spacing out…it was all her fault that Natsume was slowed down. She was just a huge trouble to Natsume.

"Natsume…..Gomenasai…its all my fault, just leave me here and go…" she whimpered as she looked into Natsume's crimson orbs. Natsume smacked the brunette on the head as he shouted "What the hell are you blabbering about?! How can you tell me to leave you? If something happens to you…. I don't know what I will do…"

Mikan looked at Natsume as tears started to flow again. "Natsume…" She was so glad that Natsume had not thought of her as a huge pile of trouble, but as his most beloved person…

Natsume then took her hands in his again and tried to run away, attacking every single enemy that confronted them. He did not give a damn about his own injuries but knew that he would have to get Mikan out safe and sound.

Normal people might have died from the pain of a bullet by now, but not Natsume, not until he had fulfilled his last wishes. That is to have a better life with Mikan and all his friends outside of school. "I won't give up!" he shouted.

Mikan looked at him as they continued running. She wanted to help her boyfriend too. It seems like he can't go on for much longer. She forced back her tears and told Natsume "Natsume… Gambatte! We shall make it out of this mess? Isn't it?" she flashed her trademark smile at him and he replied by giving her a smirk.

"Yeah... We shall make it!" he shouted, and for the first time, he smiled…

Hmm...what will happen next?? XD


	2. One last kiss

Chapter 2

'beep..beep..beep..beeeeep.." the silver like ball exploded, leaving a group of unfortunate people in its place. Corpse were increasing in numbers every second and fire was found everywhere.

'Beep..beep.." the second one landed beside a certain raven-haired boy. The brunette realized her beloved would be blown into smithereens in a few seconds if she did not do anything.

"NATSUME!! BOMB!!" she screamed in horror as she rushed towards him. The boy spotted the silver like thing beside him and with a swift movement of his leg, he sent it flying away. Mikan watched as the bomb exploded in midair and turned to look at Natsume again. She heaved a sign of relief when she saw him with no new injuries.

"Natsume…thank goodness…" She cried as she ran towards him. "Let's go there!" she said, pointing towards a now dilapidated warehouse. They quickened their paces and knock out whatever enemy that comes in their way.

Once they were alone in the warehouse, they ran towards the furthest corner of the room and sat down. The flamecaster tried to catch his breadth as he breathed deeply. Mikan looked at him with concerned eyes and asked, "Are…are you okay….Please don't use too much of your alice…If…if something happens to you…I wouldn't want to live either…" She sobbed into her hands.

"Baka." The ever nonchalant Natsume replied. "Don't be stupid… Why would you want to do that…foolish girl…" He caressed her tear-strewn cheeks and brushed her fringe aside, pulling her into a warm and passionate kiss.

"How I wish that this moment would never end…" Mikan thought as she gave entrance to Natsume, allowing him to explore her mouth.

Sadly, all good things are to end one day. Enemies invaded their little paradise and saw the twosome. "Surrender immediately! Or we will show you no mercy!" One stepped forward and ordered.

Natsume pushed Mikan behind him as he said, "Then what if I refused…" Enemies came charging towards them as the couple tried to defend themselves as long as they can. The flamecaster was almost at his limit. "Curse that alice of mine…why does it have to work up at this time…?" He spurted out blood as he kneeled down, too weak to stand.

"Natsume??" Mikan whimpered as she kneeled beside him. Without Natsume, they were apprehended quickly. "Damn!" He cursed, droplets of blood drip down from his lips as he saw his beloved Mikan being grasped by one of the enemy.

"AH!! Let go!" She cried. Fury burning inside him, he used his remaining strength to burn the enemy as Mikan ran behind him for shelter. "Natsume…" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held on to Natsume weakly.

"Don't worry…I will protect you…" He said as he stood up slowly. "Even if it means that I would die… I promise…" She widened her eyes in surprise as she looked into his red orbs. "Natsume…" She whispered.

"HAHAHA!! Foolish couple…" Another enemy, most probably the leader of the group, said. "I still have plans for you once I capture you two… heehee…what would I do to the beautiful girl over there…I guess she shall be mine to fool with…hahahahaha!" He snickered wickedly as his hand reach out for Mikan's face.

"Get your hand away from her you dirty freak!!" Natsume slapped his hand away from his beloved brunette, resulting in a burn on the guy's hand.

"AH! Why you…" Before he could say anything, a wall of fire was created in front of him, blocking them from the couple.

Natsume coughed out more blood as he had used too much energy to create the wall. "Mikan…" he whispered, "go…now…before they catch you…" He panted.

"What are you saying?" Mikan stared at him as she shook her head in disbelief.

"GO! You won't stand a chance against them, and I think I can't make it this time… go…pleas-"

"NO! I won't"

"What-"

"Have you forgotten that I said that I would never ever leave you? I can't survive without you… I will NOT leave you…never ever…Natsume, if you can't make it, so can't i…"

"Mikan…" He looked at her in shock as his crimson eyes glared at her. Then, his looks softened as he said, "Very well……You are still so stubborn till the end, right? Just hope that you don't regret this…"

"I never will……I love you… Natsume…I love you…"

"Me too..Aishiteru…Mikan…My love…"

Natsume released his control over the fire that he had created and let it spread around the enemies quickly. He let all of his remaining alice flow out of him, creating a large fire. "Mikan……" he said as he looked at the brunette in his arms.

"Natsume…" The brunette replied. Sharing one last kiss they have, they finally departed from the world………

"I will never forget you… My love…"


	3. Don't disappear from our life

Sorry for not updating for eons... heehee... pls read and review though...

**Chapter -Don't disappear from our life...**

The school was in greater trouble than any attack they had ever faced. It was falling fast. Not only were there enemies lying on the ground, there were students and teachers too…

Swirling around gracefully, she aimed at the group of enemies nearest to her.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" three large cannon balls exploded from the tip of the 'ultra baka cannon'. With her ever precise aiming, all of the enemies were swiftly knocked out.

Just then, thousand of bees swarmed behind her, stinging the enemy that was about to ambush her to death.

"Hotaru! Are you all right?" the blonde hair boy gasped as he landed on his feet beside her.

"I'm fine." She snapped and knocked out another behind the boy. "Ruka, you've got to stop worrying…" she huffed, her purple iris meeting his blue ones briefly.

He shrugged and returned to directing his little army at another bunch of AAOs. They never seemed to run out. Facing back to back, they defended each other with perfect synchronization, never failing to watch out for one another.

"Where's them?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know, but from what my friends said-" before Ruka could finish his sentence, a huge explosion was heard in the direction of a dilapidated science building. They flames were ferocious. Ruka and his girlfriend immediately recognize the flames. They were Natsume's…

"No…" Ruka breathed as he pulled Hotaru's hand towards the building.

"Mikan!" She shouted. Anxiousness was engulfing them as they made their way to the crumbling building, slashing away at every enemy they see.

"Force field initiated." Hotaru pressed a button at the hem of her shorts and a purple square surrounded them. They looked at the building for a split second before dashing in to save their friends.

"Mikan! Natsume! Where're you?" Ruka shouted in despair as he dashed around the fury of the flames. Hotaru had to hold him back from dashing out of the force field.

"Calm down…" she mumbled, her face straining to maintain their usual coolness. They combed the first floor, then the second, and finally the third.

The flames were much more ferocious than the ones below. It was suffocating. "Force field level 5 initiated." Hotaru gasped as she pressed the button again. The field grew thicker and bigger.

They could see piles of ash lying on the crumbling floor. Those were obviously AAO agents. Never mess with the Hyuuga…

They searched around frantically, till they chanced upon two bodies behind the teacher's table. those two bodies were not burned unlike the rest. The flames were avoiding them, as if not wanting to hurt them…

"Mikan! Natsume!" Hotaru gasped in horror as they saw the twosome. Ruka dragged them into the field, immediately checking their conditions.

"No!" his voice was muffled by the crackling flames. "Natsume's not breathing! Mikan's pulse is weak, they're not going to make it!"

"No! Bring them out! Now! We've got to take them to the shelter immediately." Hotaru forced her tears back as she saw Mikan's weathered face. "how could you Natsume…" she thought. "I thought you would protect her from all cause… How could you do this to me?"

She carried the brunette in her arms and Ruka carried Natsume's in his. They made their way out of the burning inferno, anguish flooding them both…

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"It's no use… they can't be saved anymore…" Hotaru's brother shook his head sadly as he covered their bodies with white cloth.

"No! Do something!" Hotaru gasped as she shook her brother's shoulders angrily.

"I had done everything that I could… Mikan had inhaled too much poisonous gas while Natsume… was devoured by his own alice…"

"No…" Hotaru breathed as she leaned against Ruka. The blonde shut his eyes tightly, as if he was wishing that all this never happened.

"Wait! Maybe I can help!" they all turned around to see a small, grey hair boy.

"Youichi! What do you mean? You can't just revive them from the dead!" Both Imai said at the same time.

"I can't… but I can save their souls… I can see them…" Youichi reached his hand out and grasped at the air in front of him.

"Nii-chan…" Youichi croaked out as he hugged the air in front of him.

"Nee-chan!" he was sobbing now.

"They are not ready to leave yet. I can help them retain their memories in their next life. Maybe their alice too!" Youichi said between tears.

"You-chan…" Ruka edged forward to tousle his hair. "O-negaishimasu…"

With a nod of his little head, he activated his other alice and grew into an eighteen year old boy. "Stay back… This will take quite a while…"

Everyone backed away from the soul user as they watched him, hoping in their hearts that he would succeed in whatever he's doing…

**30 minutes later…**

"Bye bye Natsume ni-chan, Mikan o-nee-chan…" Youichi waved at the surroundings as he returned to his 8 year old form.

"Is everything okay?" Hotaru asked, confused.

With another nod of his head, he fell into unconsciousness.

"He's exhausted…" Ruka patted his head and looked up. "Natsume, Mikan, please be safe… wherever you are… whoever you are…"


End file.
